Dr. Stevens (Road to Survival)
Dr. Stevens is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He is the protagonist of his own personal Roadmap mission called Dr. Stevens. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Roadmap - Dr. Stevens' A group consisting of Dr. Stevens, Bruce and Abbie were thinking that they would be safe in the cities. However, they found out otherwise. Stevens asks where they would go to, to which Bruce replies that anywhere is a better destination than Atlanta, and that it cannot be worse than the situation in Atlanta. Stevens is helping a badly wounded man, and he asks for room for inspection. After attempting to help the unknown man, Stevens claims that he has passed away, which shocks him. He asks himself on how this would happen, and what he could've done. Bruce suggests moving to a countryside for a while, but Stevens asks how they are going to do that. Abbie says that she wanted to ask the same, as she spots a group of walkers. Bruce tells them that there's no time to explain. Bruce jokingly says that he has never been so glad to getting out of a city, but Steven reminds them that they still have to watch out for walkers, as he assumes that there are always still a few ones left in both the suburbs and the countryside. He asks for thoughts on where they should head. Abbie mentions a cousin who resides in Ypsilanti, and she somehow knows that her cousin is still there. Stevens knows where it is too, as his office isn't too far away from there. He wants to get some medical supplies from there as well. Bruce tells him to hold that thought, as he spots more walkers. Bruce asks Stevens if he has a medical problem, but Stevens said that he was meant to trade the medicine, or help the people in need. Bruce spots a group of bandits who have stolen Stevens' medical supplies. Abbie tells the group to get out of the place they are now, as there are too many of them. As a Playable Character Dr. Stevens * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get +10% HP. They also get +15% defense against ranged characters. * Adrenaline Rush: Doctor's Orders (All teammates regain 60% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. Dr. Stevens - Road to Survival, Edition #1 * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get a very large bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Second Wind (All other teammates gain +20% AP. All teammates regain up to 20% of their max HP for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. Dr. Stevens - Survival Road * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Critical Condition (All teammates get +40 crit for 2 turns. All teammates regain up to 60% of their max Hp and gain +20% bonus Hp.) * Specialist Skill: Guardian (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will apply a protective shield on an ally with the lowest HP. The shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack or damaging rush against that ally.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stevens has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Roadmap - Dr. Stevens *Roadmap - Sandy's Story Trivia *A roadmap mission revealed his backstory, but as other events in the game it can be considered non-canon. **However, as recent updates to the game have rewritten a handful of the game's original story, this roadmap can now be considered canonical. *Dr. Stevens appearance in the Roadmap "Sandy's Story" directly contradicts his fate in the comics. Sandy mentions that both the Governor and Jeremiah are dead at the beginning of the roadmap, which means Stevens should be dead at this point, seeing as he dies before either of them. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Woodbury Category:Medics Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Guardian